Using a separator with a high ratio of pores having a pore diameter of 1 μm or more per unit volume is advantageous for long-term stabilization of a battery and improving impregnation with an electrolyte solution. However, using such a separator has a problem that a positive electrode and a negative electrode will probably come into contact, resulting in a cell with a large self-discharge amount.